Spider-Man: In the Cat's Web Part 4
by Grobnar
Summary: What started as annoyance turned into obsession. Can Peter finally remove himself from the Cat's grasp? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Wait what? I wrote something? Here's the honesty: My current job is keeping me extremely busy and as Mondor and Color will be attest I have ideas but no motivation to write them. So here we are. I hope you enjoy it. In addition: I've received many emails in the last few days so I'm positing part 1 of a 2 part_

"Felicia!" It seemed for the 100th time they were playing this cat and mouse game. Felicia racing away from Peter while he vainly tried to pursue her. "Wait!"

"Can It Parker! I don't need you! Stop harassing me!" Her full rear end raced even further away from him. _Is she wearing a thong?_ Peter's arachnid enhanced vision focused on the wrong details as he continued to chase after her.

He saw her turn the corner and sped up; completely ready to catch the compulsive thief. A flash of white passed in front of him as he followed her maneuver; instinctively he grabbed after it. "Got you now Fel…Mmph!"

"Cat got your tongue?" Felicia teased pressing the mop further into his face.

"Mmph!" He tried to dodge past it but she always knew exactly where he was gonna be next. Even as he struggled he couldn't help but admire the way her breasts shook with every movement.

"I'd love to stay and chat Spidey, but you got another fight ahead of you." Felicia aka Black Cat made a puckering sound with her lips as she dropped the cleaning implement; quickly disappearing out of sight. _What did she mean by that?_

"Peter Parker!" He knew that voice. _Oh no._ He thought. It could be soft and feminine but right now it has the tone of an angry banshee. "You got some explaining to do!"

Peter gulped, holding the mop protectively in front of him; trying in vain to avert Gwen's wrath. She grabbed him and started hauling. "Let's go!"

With surprising strength Gwen dragged Peter back to his apartment; hauling him up the stairs before ripping open his unlocked door and tossing him inside. She tapped one foot and adjusted twirled a stray lock of hair. Something he would have found adorable if Gwen didn't look so terrifying.

"Well?"

"I...uh…" Peter stumbled in his explanation.

"Chasing after Felicia? What's wrong with you Peter? You're my boyfriend not hers!"

"Well…"

"I don't suppose this has anything to do with the treat I arranged for you last month?" She accused. "I give you a gift and this is how you thank me?"

Gwen left out the part that she approached Felicia as she was too terrified and shy to attempt something like that on her own. Peter was on trial here, not her. "You haven't been around for days and when I finally catch up to you what are you doing? Chasing after my friend Felicia Hardy like a lovesick puppy."

"I was wrong to give you that chance Peter." Gwen stomped out of the apartment knocking over bits and pieces as she went. "Give it up Peter! You have to choose; me or her!"

She slammed the door with enough force that his bills fluttered to the ground. On top was his rent notice. "Crud."

Behind him a familiar mane of white blonde hair fluttered in the window. "Girlfriend problems Spiderman?"

He was too dejected to even argue, much less turn to face her. "Not now Felicia."

A finger waggled. "Tsk, tsk. I'm on duty. It's Black Cat."

"Whatever."

"Oooh, why so grumpy Spidey. Girlfriend problems?" ?" Boots clattered on the floor as she forced her way in. Felicia approached the arachnid superhero and turned him around. "You'll get her back. You always do. But A for effort. That deserves a reward."

She lead him back to the couch, his member swelling with anticipation. It had been several weeks since their last encounter that lead to him coating both Felicia and Gwen with his cum. Incidentally, it had been several weeks since he's got to experience another release; so much so that his testicles felt extra heavy against his thighs and his member seemed to react to even a glance at the opposite sex. With a rough shove she sent him into the furniture; coming up between his legs.

"Mmm feeling hefty there Spiderman. Have you been holding out on us?" A gleam danced across Black Cat's green eyes. Her fingers felt up his all too full balls causing an ever increasing erection. "Perhaps I should reward them instead. Now close your eyes."

Peter was powerless to protest against her and her efforts. Felicia's touch was electric as she traced his musculature. He felt her come closer; her hot breath beating against his shirt and goose-bumped skin. A hand slunk around his neck and pulled him to a kiss. A kiss that he found himself melting into; readily returning. Her mouth opened and her tongue pressed into his own. Peter was ready to return the favor when something cold came in as well. He gagged, coughing several times before spitting up an emerald.

"What's this!?" Peter demanded.

"Just a jewel from a robbery I did **not** commit." She replied with a giggle and smile that melted his heart. Already she was hanging upside down from his window. "See you around Spidey."

Spider-Man grumbled. He should be happy but satisfaction seemed to escape him. "You know you really shouldn't do that. Any more struggle and the entire building might come crashing down with you under the the police will be by soon."

Rhino continued to struggled uselessly against the wall. During the fight Spider-Man had lead him to a construction side and simply doged on attack after another. Eventually Rhinos well rhino part had taken over and he had charged had first at him. Of course Spidey was easily able to dodge this one as well and as a result Rhino had charged headfirst through a 3 meter thick wall. Luckily or rather unlikely for Rhino, his head seemed to be his toughest body part because only it managed to break through. The rest of his body continued to be stuck on the other side of the wall."Get me outta here Spider-Man so that we can settle this like real man. No more jumping around. Just one last battle!"

Peter walked over to where he had left his camera. Picking up the device he turned back to the animalistic villain. "And here I thought that you were supposed to be a Rhino and I a Spider. Smile!"

Rhino complained, roaring and struggling again as Peter snapped away. "Great pose! Now look left...great! Okay just one more! This one's for the cover."

With a final click the shutter took its final picture. "You know you should really consider a change in career. If Arnold managed to become a movie star I don't seem why you can't as well. You already got his way of speaking down!"

"Spider-Man!"

"Later!" Peter returned to his bag, stopping when he reached inside. Instead of his lens caps he pulled out another fist sized gem. "Huh?"

Examining the oversized amethyst Peter stiffened as he heard a distinct noise. "Tsk, tsk."

"Black Cat!" Peter looked up to find his femme fatale perched above him; barely making out her green eyes in the darkness.

"The one and only." She seemed to twist around. "I didn't want you forgetting about me."

 _Like I could even if I tried._ He held out a hand to stop her; forgetting for a moment he had webbing. "Fe...Black Cat Wait!"

"See you around Spider-Man." And with that she was gone, out of his grasp for the second time this week.

"Girl trouble?" Rhino stopped his struggling and snickered at his captor.

"Quiet."

Peter stumbled through the narrow halls of his apartment complex. _Why'd I wait so long?_ He wondered as he struggled to maneuver the overstuffed laundry basket down into the laundry room. _I thought Harry said we were getting attached laundry._ Peter whined internally.

Stumbling through the last few steps, Peter's shoe caught the lip of the door. Spider-Man May have caught himself, but Peter did not. Laundry went flying as he went down; the unfortunate hero landing face first in his own basket. _Maybe I should just stay here._

A strong feminine giggle destroyed that fantasy. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but….oh….Peter? Is that you?"

"Huh?" Peter removed his head from the basket; one sock stubbornly cling to his face. He removed it and immediately wished to dive back inside his dirty laundry.

"Do you remember me?" Red hair fell artfully over a face Peter couldn't hope to forget in a million years. _Oh no._ Gwen may have been his girlfriend, well ex girlfriend at the moment, but there was a

always another girl that he dreamt about. Mary Jane Watson: The girl next door. Literally in this case. They grew up next to each other, went to high school together. Yet she was popular, he was not. That did stop her from invading his fantasies and dreams. "Hello, earth to Peter! You in there tiger?"

 _Tiger._ Her pet name for anyone that struck her fancy. He must have been staring dumbfounded for ages before his brain rebooted. When he finally spoke it came out in one long sentence. "No, hey MJ, I can call you MJ right? What are you doing here? I thought you went to Chicago? Or was it Los Angeles? Acting right? Get any big roles?"

Mary Jane blinked rapidly then giggled again. "Same old Peter." Pulling back she sighed. "Life has taken me back here. But what are you up to?"

"Just you know." Peter left out all the details. By the all the details, he meant everything. _Not much, got bit by a radioactive spider and now fight crime under an alias, but how are you doing?_

"I see." MJ moved back and started collecting his clothing that remained scattered throughout the room. "Is this a mask?"

 _Uh oh._ Peter watched in silent horror as she plucked his Spider-Man mask up off the floor. "Umm yeah?"

"Oooh, is it Spider-Man? It looks so real!"

"Well I try, I was thinking of going as him for Halloween."

"Peter? Parties?" She laughed again in that melodious voice of hers. "You sure have changed a lot. Can't say I don't like it."

"What?"

Mary Jane dropped the mask back in the pile with the rest of his laundry. "We should get coffee sometime, you know catch up on things?"

"I...well...that would be great." _What am I getting into._

"Good," she went over to her own laundry and picked it up. He couldn't help but stare as she bent at the waist, blue jeans riding up her butt. Marching past, she turned at the door and looked at his prone form with a wide smile. "I'll see you around, 'Spider-Man'"

Peter lay in bed just staring at the ceiling. Nearly a week had past since his fight with Gwen and he was letting things cool off. Maybe too much. "And now MJ wants to get coffee."

He felt his member engorge as his thoughts strayed to the bizarre situation he found himself in. It was every man's dream to find such a bevy of beautiful ladies at his call. The beautiful Gwen, the feisty Felicia, and now the sultry Mary Jane. Yet the situation was delicate at best. His hand strayed down to his member, already at half mast.

His catholic upbringing was once again at risk as he enjoyed the feelings coursing through his system. His enlarging member greedily drank up the ministrations his hand wrought upon it; thickening to its' full 13 inch length in just a few pumps. He could picture all three ladies in his mind. Peter licked his lips at the thought of them. Just a few weeks ago he had Gwen and Felicia both kneeling before him as he stroked his powerful member until he unleashed a torrent of cum onto the pair.

He felt his member jump at thought; releasing a tiny burst of jizz stored within his oversized gonads. Oversized was the right word. That and overburdened. It had been a long series of weeks since that fateful day and he hadn't had the time to unload his testicles. As Peter traced them with his free hand he picked up each one in turn. Swollen, larger than a tennis ball, and heavier than a pool ball. That's how they felt in Spiderman's hand. _Geez, how am I able to move around._ He wondered as he massaged each tender ball. _If Gwen was here._ His thoughts turned to his girlfriend, or was it ex-girlfriend? It didn't matter.

In Peter's fantasy she was standing before him once again. Her hands massaging those small but firm breasts of hers. Her kissable lips in a curled into an adorable pout. His member strained again at the image of his girl. After that incident she confessed that she had no idea what she was doing and that Felicia was the one that egged her own. Returning to his member he felt up the throbbing tool. In the dim light of his room he could make out the red tinged head, how it was aching for him to rub its entire length; indulge in his fantasies of all three women.

 _That wouldn't be right._ He thought, guilt overtaking his desire to jerk. With no small amount of regret he released his throbbing member and straining balls. They'll have to find another to release themselves, for tonight wasn't going to be theirs. As much as they wanted and as much as he wanted it, Peter had to stop. His member jerked once, trying in vain to instill some amount of pleasure into its' owner but it was no use. Quick to engorge to full size, his member took several moments to return to its' flaccid state. A small drool of precum escaped the tip; pooling on his stomach.

Peter sighed. He had to win back Gwen.

Peter rubbed his chin, hoping the bags under his eyes were too noticeable. He didn't sleep well last night. His swollen balls were unable to find a proper position. Worse yet were the dreams of Gwen, Felicia and Mary Jane dancing through his brain. In front of him Mary Jane stood at the coffee shop, assaulting the barista with a barrage of instructions on how to make her mocha..latte..frap...what? Peter shook his head, but widened his eyes as she jerked a thumb back at him "He's got me."

"Order sir?" The barista looked about two coffees away from snapping.

"Just black."

"Size?"

"Medium." He watched in muted horror as the poor man punched an inordinate number of buttons for just a coffee. The cashier then repeated a whole mess of gibberish that Peter presumed was their order.

"12.58 Please." Peter gulped, not expecting coffee to this expensive. With a nod he swiped his card; pleased that declined did not flash across the register. It was worth it when Mary Jane saddled up to him.

"Thanks for getting that Tiger."

"No problem." He watched Mary Jane's tight denim clad behind as it sauntered away. Evidently he was supposed to follow despite his desire to just stand and watch it bounce. Dumbly, he followed the embodiment of his high school lust to a table in the corner. "So what has the famous Mary Jane Watson been doing?"

The redhead looked at her hands before speaking. Before she could respond a voice screamed out from the counter. "Packer!"

"I got it." He slid out from the table and approached counter. "That's Parker."

"Whatever." The barista slid over the two drinks and went back to his station. When he returned, armed with both cups of what he presumed was coffee Mary Jane was the one going on the offensive. "So what has Peter been up to?"

"I've been you know. Around, got into Empire State University. Somehow managed to get a scholarship form Stark Industries for a paper I wrote."

"Wow that is amazing Peter. What was the paper about?" Mary Jane seemed genuinely interested in his topic."

"In short: Quantum Energetics."

MJ gave him the same look she had always given him in the past when he had talked about a subject that she had no idea about. A mixture of amused smile and rolling her eyes.

"Heh sorry. Basically a way of getting a huge amount of energy by colliding atoms."

"What about the rest of you? All these changes: got a girlfriend?"

"Yes," Then he remembered their earlier fight. "Sorta?"

Mary Jane gave him a rueful look and sipped her beverage. "Care to explain that?"

 _Do I explain that I had a quasi threesome with Gwen Stacey? MJ would never believe that. I bet she doesn't even think I have a girlfriend._ "Well, we're sorta broken up at the moment. I'm always running late to things, and class and…"

"So who's the girl?" MJ asked, ignoring his explanation.

"It's, uh, I don't know if you know her Gwen Stacy."

"Gwen Stacy!" She shouted causing several people to look over at them. He blushed and she quieted down. "Gwen Stacy?"

"Yes." Mary Jane leaned back in her chair. She knew Gwen from high school, it was impossible not to. The blonde had a bubbly, friendly personality that made everyone love her. _But how'd she get with Peter?_ She wondered. _What does she see in him?_ Before she could question him further her purse beeped. Mary Jane glanced at her phone and stood abruptly. "Sorry Pete, I gotta get going. Audition."

"Good luck." Peter moved to stand but she waved him down.

"See around Tiger." Mary Jane turned away from him and bent at the waist to retriever her purse. What he saw caused him to nearly choke on the coffee he was sipping. Mary Jane's butt was a mere foot away from him. With his spider enhanced vision he saw the outline of her underwear. Looking closer he noticed it was a thong. All too quickly the redhead straightened up and started to move away. Peter didn't even notice her looking back over her shoulder with a knowing smile instead his eyes were glued to her behind as it shimmed; gyrating up and down hypnotically. With every step the straps of her thong kept creeping higher and higher. It wasn't long until they had reached the bottom of her baby blue shirt.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Hmm?" Peter snapped out of his examination of Mary Jane's behind by another soft voice. His eyes darted over and his heart sank. Buried behind a pair of sunglasses and a large cup of coffee was Felicia. There was no way she could hide her impressive mane of white blonde hair. As the cup lowered he noted she had her lips curled into a smile. Felicia set down the cup before stretching languidly; her breasts riding higher in her size too small black tank top. Peter's eyes snapped between her sea of cleavage and her face.

"I was referring to the lass, but I suppose I'm fair game as well?" Felicia giggled, removing her sunglasses and revealing her emerald green eyes.

"Felicia!"

"In the flesh." She leaned forward, offering him an even deeper look at her impressive view of her cleavage while a look of concern crossed her face. "Are you okay there Peter? You look like you were up late. Spent all night looking for a catsuited burglar?"

"No." He lied. Peter did actually sneak out briefly during the night, but that was to go watch her apartment. His peeping tom escapades only confirmed that she was studying that evening. He slugged down the last of his coffee and stood up. "I need to go."

Felicia leaned back and whistled; biting her lower lip. The bulge of his member and over inflated testicles was near pornographic. His cock snaked down his right pant leg, clearly at half mast but it first had to clear his balls. Hence the oversized curve that Felicia got an eyeful. "Now it's my turn to enjoy the view. How long's it better Spider guy?"

"Not now." He slammed his empty cup into the trash and made for the door. A pair of booted feet following him.

"Aww, come on." Felicia pushed the door open for him. "It's me. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

Peter grunting was his only response. That only seemed to spur Felicia further. "And you can start by telling me who the redhead was."

"Mary Jane."

"A lady with two first names?" Felicia asked.

"Mary Jane Watson, now please."

"Oh...I've heard of her." Felicia's eyes sparkled. "She did a few theater performances in Chicago. Must have struck out to come back here."

"She mentioned that." Peter grumbled as he continued to shuffle down the street.

"Mmmhmm. A lot of talent. So Spiderguy, why's the theater girl talking with the camera boy?"

"We're old friends." _Sorta._

"Uh-huh. I don't buy it. Moving on so soon? Gwen would be horribly disappointed. Have you spoken to her?"

"No." Peter and Felicia were rapidly approaching an intersection. One he could hopefully use to lose his companion.

"You should. You two are perfect. A little bump in the road is no reason to throw a good romance away." Felicia explained, before reaching over and patting his groin. "Speaking of bumps and lumps. Do you want me to handle that?"

"Hey...no!" He shouted, grabbing her hand and holding it away from his aching member. Her antics were getting far too much for him.

"Are you sure?" She pouted, her full lips puckered like they could be wrapped around his cock. "It'll be no trouble at all."

"I'm fine." Peter shoved away her hand, but not before feeling a ring on her finger. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" Felicia held her hand up so it covered one eye. "I picked it up recently. I think it matches my eyes don't you think?"

"Oh it's perfect." He rolled his eyes. Fortunately they came to a halt at the intersection and waiting for the light to change. "I'm guessing that's from the robbery you did not commit?"

"Eh, maybe I did steal this one." She admitted. "I'm guilty hero. You can lock me up."

Felicia crossed her arms behind her back and flexed her hands into fists. "You can cuff me now."

The action only succeeded in bringing attention to her rear end. When he didn't respond she turned back to face him. "No?" What about in front?"

She repeated the movement, this time squeezing her elbows together and creating a cavern of pale cleavage that he couldn't help but admire. Finally he spoke, "Later."

Felicia raised her hands over her head like she was surrendering before pointing at him; backing away the entire time. "Later it is Spider-guy. By the way, there's a bus coming."

"What?" Peter turned back to face intersection only to have a bus screech to a halt before him. The rains from last night had still not washed away when the bus hit, sending gallons of cold rain water into the superhero. Not an inch of his front had escaped the deluge of muck.

"Might want to grab a shower for next time we meet. See you around Parker."


	2. Chapter 2

_For all those that commented: Thank you. I do appreciate the feedback and enjoy reading what people think etc. Now, onward!_

 _*CAT*_

Spiderman clung to the side of the building; resisting the cold New York wind. _I shouldn't be out tonight._ He thought. _The Spidey sense was too strong however._ Across the street the Oscorp building loomed over its nearest neighbors.

 _A perfectly respectable American company._ That's what Captain America called it. _One that attracts a variety of villains._ Spiderman added to his internal monologue. For nearly an hour Peter sat perched against the concrete watching the building across the way.

Peter was about to give up, make his way home, and apologize to Gwen for destroying the evening when his patience paid off. Off in the distance a black clad figure scaled the side of Oscorp. _Is that Black Cat_? He wondered as the figure stopped at one of the windows. For a moment they appeared to just hover next to the window, yet soon they slipped inside. Spiderman grinned. _Now I can catch her in the act!_ "Time to go to work."

Spiderman slithered in through the small hole the intruder made. He quietly scoped out the room; a small office. That didn't add up. Black Cat wouldn't be breaking into an office, she'd be after merchandise; hard goods she could pawn off quickly. With as much stealth as he could muster he crept out of the office and into the main hall. _Now where did she go?_

The answer was quick in coming. An almost imperceptible noise rang out; alerting Spider-Man to her whereabouts. The superhero crept further until he spotted his prize. A single door had light emerging from its' hinges. _Got you Felicia._

Peter's spidery sense went off as he approached the door; yet he ignored the ominous signal. _Probably just warning me about Black Cat._ He mused.

Full of swagger from finally besting his rival/lover he confidently kick the door open; announcing his presence completely. "Games up Black….oh…."

The room did not contain, as he had pictured, Black Cat leaning over a safe; her large butt facing him. Instead 3 rather burly guards sat around a table. Spiderman noticed weapons were scattered around the room. "Didn't mean to intrude, don't mind me…."

Spiderman started to close the door but already his attackers were reaching for the tools of their trade. "Stop right there!"

"Guys, please just let me be. I opened the wrong door. I'll just be on my merry way…" Peter dogged the door shut and started sprinting. Just behind him, said door exploded outward as the guards burst free and started to fan out. Spiderman lost all pretense at stealth and ran even faster. _Which door was it?_ He thought as furniture evaporated around him. Only his reflexes kept him alive as he searched the building for his exit.

Spiderman slammed into a door, forcing it open. _And here's the ex...uh oh._ It was not the way he came in. Not even close. He should have been looking at office with a small hole drilled into the expansive glass. Instead he was staring at a conference room. A long oak table ran the entire length with the Oscorp logo on the fall wall. Chairs lined the lined and table ran around the room. _I'm in some deep…_

"There he is! Get him!" Security had caught up to him and now rushed to tackle. Peter looked over, noting a placard on the door: in his rush to get away the sign had flipped from unoccupied to in session.

"Well, looks like this meeting is order."

Spiderman scampered into the room, vaulting over the table and turned to face his attackers. The guards piled into the room, stymied by the door. He shot his webbing into the ceiling and jumped, swinging over the table and right at the guards. The first one managed to duck, but the second was caught right in the chest by his kick. He went flying backwards, knocking down his fellows.

They rebounded quickly from his attack; springing forward and pouring into the room. Already the first guard was advancing on where he swung. With both hands he attempting to grab the arachnid powered hero only to fail as Peter contorted his body around his oversized fists.

Letting his webbing fall, Spiderman flipped back onto the table; standing up as his adversaries surrounded him. Peter pointed at the largest of the group, a man that looked like red meat made up his entire diet. "First up, you big guy."

Spiderman dropped into a crouch before launching himself at his victim. The guard had no time to react as Spiderman filled his vision, grappling with the him for a brief second before bending his body and launching a vicious two legged kick. The action sent them both flying. While Peter was prepared, his opponent was not; he lost his balance and slammed backwards into the wall. Spiderman glanced at the large dent made before turning to face his other attackers.

With that guard out of the way, Peter landed on the table on all fours; spinning around until he was able to lash out. Balanced on both hands he kicked out to the side, catching another opponent in the torso. _This will be easy._ He thought to himself before scampering off to one side. His next opponent came at him slow; arms raised like a boxer and a small box clutched in one hand. _Uh-oh._ Peter had a long history with tasers. Spiders, like everything else had a strong aversion to being hit with those little devices.

Peter mimicked the guard; locking his hands up in a fighting pose. As they narrowed in, Peter feigned striking left; knocking a blow to the side before striking his own. His opponent staggered, taser hand rising ominously and sparking as it went. Yet, the guard did not falter. If anything Spiderman's attack only caused him to rage. He came barreling down on the arachnid hero.

His spider sense blaring like a morning alarm, he smoothly sidestepped the attacker. In slow motion Peter was able to view him slip past; the look of shock and anger clearly registering on his face. Spiderman winced as the guard ran headfirst in the far wall. The impact caused the entire room to shudder. _That had to hurt._ His would be assailant slid down the wall, head rolling down to stare at his blue uniform. _Last of them._

"Meeting adjourned!" Peter roared; anxious to move on from these men and their endless stamina. _And to find Black Cat._ Spiderman just made his declaration when all the wind was knocked from his sails. The first guard he knocked down had gotten back up and, unknown to him, vectored over to him and jabbed him in the side with a taser. His suit absorbed some of the current, but some of 1,200 volts was still not enough. His entire body seized up; muscles and synapses firing randomly as the voltage surged through him. _This is bad._ He thought, still trying to get his muscles to obey his commands.

"Wait."

He said, or at least he tried to. Instead it came out in a meager squeak that would have failed to insult an ant. His attacker lashed out again. This blow caught him in the chest and knocked him flat on his back. Gasping and wheezing for air in his lungs, Peter could only watch helplessly as his haughty opponent loomed over him. "Say good night Spiderman."

"Say good night yourself." There was another flash of a taser shock but this time coming from behind the guard. The muscled man's eyes bulged for a brief second and his entire body went rigid before locking up. The gargantuan sentinel lattered uselessly to the right on top of Peter. He looked up past the prone body to see Emerald green eyes watching him.

"Felicia!"

"MMmmm," She purred wagging a finger at him. "It's Black Cat. I'm on duty."

The blonde stretched languidly while he was busy with lifting the body of him. "Thanks for dealing with those guys back there. They were crimping my style."

Peter caught his breath and slowly stood up, "What are you doing here?!"

"What I am best at," Black Cat purred and leaned forward before noticing his efforts. "Messing with you. Are you hurt? You know my offer from last time still stands."

"Black Cat!" Spiderman managed.

"I guess that's a no." She pulled back. "Well, I gotta run then. Catch me if you can."

Felicia managed to slip a hand in and cup his nuts before slipping past him and out the door. Peter needed a few seconds to gather himself after that _assault_ but then hastily charged after her. He followed the glint over her silver hair as they both charged through the hallways. He heard the clank of a door. Thinking he finally had her he slammed it open. "Got you Blac...great.."

This time it was not a broom closet, nor an office, or even an emergency exit. The room he entered was a spiral staircase that ran the entire height of the building. Peter looked down and up; giving himself vertigo as he tried to process the staggering array of stairs that shot off in both directions. "I'm never going to find her now!"

A whistle broke through his thoughts. "Looking for me Spider guy?"

Felicia waved, already several floors above him. "You make a girl feel wanted."

"Felicia!" He stammered. Peter shot his web into the wall, only to watch the web slither down the wall unable to cling to its' surface. _What the…_ Only a few surfaces were able to resist his webbing. Obsidian was one of them and as Peter realized, the entire stairwell was lined with it. In the brief moment it took him to note the change Felicia had already proceeded even higher. He needed an edge.

That edge was behind him. Spiderman ran to the elevator jabbed at the door button. With a reluctant whine the door slowly pushed open. _Great now I can...what's this?_ Peter stopped to examine a large barrier impeding him. It took him a few moments to realize he was staring at the bottom of the elevator itself.

"Thinking of cheating Spiderman?" Felicia called out to him. "I took the liberty of disabling the elevator. I want this to be fair after all."

He could only watch as she extended a hand out. A soft sound, almost like a sneeze and a black cord shot out from her. Peter silently stared as her form snaked overhead, easily bypassing several floors in seconds. Spiderman grimaced and muttered under his breath. _Of course! She had those fangled devices in her gloves. That's how she got into the building!_ He charged up the steps, annoyed at how his member bulged and creaked with every step. The sensation was chafing, his balls were pressed tight over his thighs and his cock slid right over the top. Peter paused for a second, attempting to adjust but it helped little. Peter's face twisted in annoyance as he resumed his ascent.

*CAT*

Spiderman was nearly out of breath, panting and gulping down air as he reached the final floor. He saw no sign of Black Cat, but assumed this is where she went. With a sign he pushed against the door; nearly falling to the ground as it swung open. "Okay Felicia, times up. Let's go."

He was talking to an empty floor once again. _I have to … breathe… stop doing this._ He forced himself back to the stairwell and stared down and the endless possibilities that were below him. _It's not worth it._ He thought, weighing his exhaustion versus his hero's code. 

"Aww, is the Spider giving up?" Felicia whispered in his ear. Peter straightened, not even surprised anymore that his Spider Sense had once again failed to warn him of her approach. "One last shot big guy."

Black Cat took off down the hall while Spiderman did his very best to stay after her. His tired legs struggled however, refusing his command to keep up. Still, he tried. Peter chased her down to a single hallway.

"Finally." He declared. "Got you!"

Felicia turned, giving him a shot of her butt; arms crossed behind her back. "You did. Take me, I'm yours."

Spiderman missed the offer and instead charged down the hall with the last remaining burst of energy. He was nearly to her when her hand shot out; grabbing the door next to her and twisting it open. Peter skidded to a halt, or tried to but instead ran smack into a janitorial bucket. His feet tangled and he collapsed into it. In silent horror he rolled down the hall, spilling mop water as he went. Wordlessly, he drove past Felicia attempting to use the mop to steer. The thief only giggled as he went by.

With a resolute crash the arachnid superhero smashed into the the far wall. Mop, bucket, and spiderman went all over in a cascade water. His entire costume was soaked to the bone with cold dirty water. _Great. And I just washed this._ Peter forced himself to his feet, staggering as pure exhaustion took a hold of him. He groaned. "Maybe I should just call it a night."

"But the night is still young, and willing."

Peter had enough of this cat and mouse game. A fight which he barely won and a seemingly endless chase through the halls of Oscorp were just about his limit for one evening. He didn't even have the energy anymore to try come up with a silly joke like he usually would as Felicia approached him; a distinct swagger in her steps. Peter was mesmerized by how her hips popped up as she came closer and closer, his erection jumping with every of her steps in a mix of anticipation and dread of what was to come next; saunting like a cat upon a wounded mouse. Or in this case, spider. "Well played lover, but I think I'm the victor tonight."

Black Cat embraced Spiderman. Her hands reached out for his face, caressing him first and then pulled up his mask until just his mouth was visible. Her face moved in even closer until their lips met. Peter melted into it, readily returning the affection. He felt her tongue snake around his mouth and he willingly let it inside. For several moments neither said a word as their tongues did all the talking. Peter felt his member groan. Despite everything that happened he was getting aroused. Who could complain either; Felicia Hardy was the pinnacle of sexual attraction. His cock pulled taut against his outfit, the bulge pressed out at an obscene angle over his golf ball sized gonads. Peter felt a hand stray to it, tapping it once then twice.

Felicia broke off the kiss. "Worth it?"

Like he needed to answer. "Yes."

"Good." She lightly pushed him back, causing arachnid hero to stumble back into his impromptu ride. As Felicia started to walk away she playfully tossed her taser up in the air. "Thanks for the evening Spiderman, you sure know how to show a woman a good time."

Before she turned the corner she playfully tossed the stun gun over her shoulder. Peter watched helplessly as it sailed towards him in slow motion. Thankfully it only bumped him in the chest before clattering uselessly to the puddle. _Whew, that's a relief._ He thought, leaning down and picking up the offending device. _It would have been bad if it wen…_

*ZAP*


	3. Chapter 314159

A/N: As much as I'd love to give you a complete chapter. That isn't in the cards. I know several of you have been so very patient with me as my writing has slowed down considerably. So here's the first little bit of Part 3, which is in the works.

A big thank you to all everyone that's been following along with the story. Your help, advice, criticism, and input has all been helpful as we all continue this journey. Onwards!

-CAT-

Felicia slipped into her apartment, carefully closing the window as she slithered in. _A successful night!_ She mused as she shut the window behind her. Not only did she make an impressive haul of the latest tech from Oscorp, Black Cat got to have her way with Spiderman. The pair had been at odds with one another since Black Cat first made her appearance on the scene. Recently it had taken a turn to the sexual.

She licked her lips at the thought of that magnificent bulge he had residing in her pants. _Peter you lady killer._ Felicia thought. She could count on both hands the number of women that would throw themselves at him if they just realized the monster he was packing away. _So much cum too._ His balls were full, brimming just to the point of bursting with seed. Her mind wandered back to the faithful day when Gwen arranged a quasi threesome with herself and Peter. Felicia's mouth watered at the thought of his cannon unloading. Which was why she was a little jealous at Gwen and continued to play her games with Peter.

With some degree of effort, Felicia pulled at her outfit. Slowly, the costume pulled away from her skin and she was able to slip out. Her large voluminous breasts popped free from the confines; bouncing once before settling on her chest. Felicia rubbed them, lately it seemed like they were constantly fighting a battle against her catsuit and were sore after her runs.

She kicked off her boots before pushing down the rest of her outfit, leaving her fully nude. Languidly, Felicia stretched out; bringing her arms over head for several seconds before letting them drop. _If only Peter could see me now._ She mused, a smile on her face. Her lithe, well toned figure was the envy of many. Moreover, it was the target of many a man's lust. Her physique was nearly that of a gymnast but loaded with generous curves: a full behind and large breasts. Surprisingly they did not interfere with her activities. If anything they only helped her. Yet one of her most surprising features was her hair. Blonde, but so light it may as well be silver or white. Her characteristic outfit and features made for distinctive calling card. She turned back and forth several times before she headed off into her bathroom. After a good run, nothing beat a hot shower.

-CAT-

"Piotr!" Peter sighed and collected his coffee from the barista. Once again his name was horribly mispronounced. Why do I go here again? As if his day wasn't going bad enough; a distinctive giggle brought him to a complete halt. Oh no. A flash of white blonde hair caught his eye, and there was only one person he knew with that hair color. Making matters worse, there was a redhead sitting across from her.

Felicia laughed as Mary Jane told a story from her past. Peter attempted to sneak by the duo. He was nearly at the door when his surreptitious exit was dashed by Felicia turning to face him. "Parker! What brings you here?"

How'd she know? He wondered. Peter marked it up to her supernatural awareness. Sighing internally, he walked over to them. "Ladies."

"Peter." Mary Jane admonished. "You come in and don't say hi?"

"I didn't see you." He lied rather unconvincingly. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard him call your name." Felicia commented. "I also met this fascinating lady. I believe you know her?"

"Mary Jane." Peter nodded. "What are you two doing?"

"Just catching up," Felicia explained, though that twinkle in her eye said otherwise. "I understand you two know each other?"

"We do." Mary Jane said; a smirk on her face. "We used to go to high school together. And you two know each other?"

"From school," Peter stated cutting off Felicia before she could inject. That didn't stop the thief however.

"Come on Peter," She purred in a tone that ranckled his skin. "We know each other far better than that."

Felicia leaned over the table, giving Peter a view of her butt, and whispered something into Mary Jane's ear. The redhead hauled back and laughed, her breasts shaking with each motion. Peter could tell, that while MJ was wearing a bra, it was unsuited to the task of holding in her generous chest. Despite the absurdity of the situation, he felt himself get aroused. His cock awoke with a slight jump; pressing out noticeably against the fly of his jeans. Oh of all the…

"What are you telling her?" Peter finally found his voice.

"Oh nothing." Felicia singsonged. Mary Jane kept laughing, now just a mere chuckle, but it did little to reassure him. He needed to get away.

"Oh don't worry about it Peter." Mary Jane chimed in. "Just a little girl talk. Come join us."

"Sorry I must be going." He excused, but did his two assailants wouldn't be denied.

"No, you need to stay and chat!" Four hands grabbed around his waist and for a brief second he felt several of them on his crotch. The ladies struggled and tried pulling him in, but he resisted. With more willpower than he thought necessary, Peter broke free of the deluge of palms gripping onto his manhood.

"I gotta go!" He said too loudly and the girls reluctantly released him. Already eyes were starting to turn and focus on the struggle. As they let go, Peter distinctly felt a hand graze over his crotch just a few seconds too long. He breathed heavily, gathering his breath and looking at the two girls. Both of them feigned innocence; however, four green eyes twinkled with mischief.

As Peter beat a hasty retreat Felicia leaned back over to Mary Jane. "Is it what you expected?"

"A lot more actually." Mary Jane confessed. "I had no idea he was so…"

"Packed?" Felicia asked.

"Gifted." Mary Jane corrected. A loud crash interrupted their conversation. All eyes turned to see Peter, still trying to leave, had the misfortune of leaving at the same time a gentleman was coming in. The door slammed into the superhero and sent his coffee splattering all over himself. For a moment he did nothing, but then sighed and scampered out the door.

-CAT-


	4. Chapter 4

-CAT-

 _It was Harry's idea._ That's what Peter told himself as he once again tried to affix the tie around his neck. No matter how much he adjusted it, the archaic formal wear felt like it was strangling him. The rest of his attire came from his late Uncle's closet. Fortunately they were similar in size so he didn't look like a kid playing dress up. That's how he felt though.

"Quit adjusting your tie. You stick out like a sore thumb." Harry whispered back at him as they were lead to their table. Peter really had no idea why Harry insisted on going out, much less taking him with. Harry insisted on paying, so Peter picked out something from the menu as the waiter came by. As he left Harry whispered over to him. "I hear there's a great act tonight. That's why I wanted to come. Rumor is, she's just in town for a few days."

"Who?" Peter was not by any means cultured.

"Well," Harry began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our guest for the evening: The mysterious, the wonderful, the sensational Selina!" Peter didn't hear any of that however. Instead, time slowed as the woman stepped out. She was pretty, mile long legs peeked out of a black dress that glistened in the light. Her figure was voluptuous; worked out but had plenty of feminine curves. Emerald green eyes glistened on a superbly crafted face featuring ruby red lips and short black hair. There was a nagging sense that Peter had seen her before.

"That woman!" Peter practically shouted. "Who is she?"

"All I know is that her first name is Selina." Harry replied in a matter of fact way. On stage, the woman leaned over a piano. The pianist started in a few notes and her voice lofted over the crowd.

" _Summer in the hills...those hazy days I still remember."_

Peter turned and stared at his friend. "Do you know anything about her? Where she is from?"

" _Here we stand open arms, This is home where we are…."_

"Beats me. I just heard a friend of my Dad rave about her so I decided to look into it. Just came into the New York scene apparently." Harry held up sheet that announced the singer for the evening; an artfully done outline of her figure gracing the side. "Why? Got the hots for her?"

" _Holding on, memories never change."_

"She looks familiar that's all."

"Uh-huh." Osbourne took a sip of his drink before joining the crowd clapping. "You already got a girlfriend. You don't need to invite another woman into your life."

"Thank you, thank you." Selina took a graceful bow. "You're too kind."

Selina waltzed off the stage and down between tables. As she passed eyes followed her voluptuous body; more than one guy got slapped on the arm by their date. _She moves so well._ Peter studied her as surreptitiously as possible. He mentally compared her to all the people he'd ever seen, the faces, the movements, even her accent was drawing a blank. _There's no possible way she…_

"Ahh, Harry Osborne I assume?" Selina had reached their table. Harry, smooth as ever, confirmed his identity and asked her to sit. Peter's jaw was still on the table. "Who's your friend?"

"Peter Parker." Harry stated, then elbowed Peter to respond.

"What, oh yes hi!" He managed to squeak out.

"Oooh, aren't you cute. Cat got your tongue?" She made a pout and Peter's froze. She turned back to Harry. "Is he always like this?"

"I can't take him anywhere."

"Ahh, but you try." She replied as Peter's brain was attempting to reboot. "So what brings the heir to Oscorp out?" Selina held a hand to her chest. "It's not to see little old me is it?"

"Dad...umm...my father saw your show the other night, he suggested I see you before you leave."

"Oh darling, you didn't need to go out of your way to see me. But if you'll excuse me boys." Selina reached over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I must go back to work. Nice meeting you Harry, and you too Peter."

Selina winked at him then leaned over to Harry. "Do remind him when he wakes up."

"I will." Peter's friend rubbed his cheek where Selina's lipstick left a mark.

"Thief!" Parker finally managed to get a word out.

"What?"

"She's a thief."

Selina appeared back on stage and began her next song. Harry clapped his hands and responded sarcastically. "Yes Peter, she's a thief. Selina's stealing all our hearts tonight. Seriously, I can't take you anywhere."

-CAT-

"Oh hi Pete, I was just about to call you. Mr. Jameson wants to speak with you."

"Really?" This was a first. The only time Peter ever got to talk to Jameson was when it came to selling him the newest pictures of Spider-Man.

"I was actually hoping to sell him some new pho …" Peter was interrupted by John Jonah Jameson, Jr. ripping open the door to his office.

"Ah there you are Parker. I have been waiting for you for hours."

"Mr Jameson you only just told me to call Peter less than 3 minutes ago."

Jonah didn't seem to notice her objection but Peter was still thankful to her nonetheless. "Come into my office Parker. I got a job for you, and Betty where is my coffee?"

Betty Brant wanted to object that Jamerson hadn't asked for any coffee but before she could even open her mouth he was already back in his office. Peter was the first to speak. "He seems even more eccentric than usual."

"I think it's because of this singer. He can´t stop talking about her."

"What singer?" Peter asked, though his gut told him he already knew the answer.

"He will tell you soon enough. Best not keep him waiting." Betty waggled a finger at him; A gesture he was becoming far too familiar with. Steeling himself, he stepped into Jameson's office.

"Mr Jameson, I managed to get some more pictures of Spider-Man and this new female th…"

"Bah, Spider-Man is yesterday's news." He waved a hand dismissively, "The future is all about Selina!"

"Oh. Her." Peter didn't mean to say it like that, but that's how it came out.

"Her, Parker!" He didn't even notice the slight. "She appeared just last week and she's already playing the biggest club in town! She doesn't even have a MyFace page!"

"Actually it's called…" The superhero opened his mouth to correct.

"Your job is to interview her! Get the big scoop on her.

 _I'm afraid I already know the scoop._ Peter thought to himself. He tried to add, "I've actually seen her."

"That's it Parker! You know the show! Go see what makes her tick. Make sure the Daily Bugle gets it first!" Jameson declared, as if he expected the revelation to be earth shattering. It was not.

"I see the headline already. Selina The Cat Blues Dame of New York."

"Cat Blues?" That surprised Peter. _Did Jameson know more about Selina´s true character then he had first thought?"_

"Her head piece boy! I thought said you have seen her before!" Jameson declared. "Now get the hell out of my office Parker, I am not paying you to waste my time!"

-CAT-

Despite working for the Daily Bugle since High School, Peter had never gotten a chance to use his press pass until now. The host at 'PRYSM' barely gave it a glance before shooing him along. Soon enough he was sitting at the main stage. His thoughts went back to the night before and Selina's performance.

"I get a lot of visitors these days. Never one so young." The voice was rich and dripped with sensuality. She arched an eyebrow as she approached, "I think we've met before."

Once again Peter's brain shut down for a second but this time it did not have to reboot. "Ahh, um, yes. Peter Parker, Ms…."

"Selina." Peter took a moment to admire her. He'd seen her in a black dress the night before which had done little to hide her figure. Today she was dressed in more plain clothing, something his old classmate Jessica would have worn. A pair of denim jeans hugged her legs and a grey mini top stopping shortly before her belly button clung to her figure. In her hand she had a leather jacket.

"Can I ask you a few questions Ms….Selina."

"Certainly." She dropped the jacket on the stage. "Always have time for the cute ones."

"So, when did you arrive in New York?"

"You could say I just popped in just the other day."

"And how long have you been performing? Your social media is non-existent."

"Do you mind if I make myself more comfortable?" Selina didn't bother to listen for answer, instead she sat down on the stage steps. Peter practically gawked as her arms pressed together her breasts. "To answer, I don't have any social media. It just creates problems for me. I rely on word of mouth to get work."

"You've never had a problem with that?"

"Sit down," Selina patted the spot next to him. "It's rude to stare down at a lady."

Peter complied as if ordered. When he was down she continued. "No, as you can see. I am here aren't I?"

"Well, yes…"

"And I always leave my customers satisfied." Selina emphasized her point by running her tongue over her ruby red lips.

"Come on kid, stop with the softballs. Give me a hardball." Peter didn't have any 'hardball' questions that she wanted. His mind raced for one.

"How long do plan on staying here?"

"I said hard." Selina complained. "I'm not sure. I may just pop out whenever I want. I love to do that. Leave everyone wanting more. You wouldn't believe what lengths people will go through to get a piece of me."

Peter gulped, and Selina continued. "But that's just me. What about you...Peter is it? What makes you tick? You got a girlfriend?"

"I...uh...it's complicated." Peter didn't want to discuss his troubles with Gwen or Mary Jane….or Felicia.

"Trouble huh? Need me to put in a good word?" Selina squeezed her chest together. "Anyone you need me to straighten out? Girls your age are needlessly complicated. You could use someone with a little more….maturity."

Peter's jaw worked open and shut several times.

"What? Never thought about it? Young men like you should be careful to not mock experience. Enthusiasm only gets you so far." Selina leaned back against the stage. "We know exactly what we want and have a few tricks up our sleeves. Sorry, my makeup is a mess do you mind?"

Peter watched as she flipped on her back and slithered to her jacket. Reaching into a pocket she pulled out a compact. Ignoring her guest she spend several moments fixing her makeup. Truth be told, Peter wasn't sure if she was wearing any in the first place, but now her face had a glow to it and her green eyes were highlighted by purple eyeshadow. When she was done she slid back over to him. The entire time his eyes were glued to her swaying cleavage.

Selina leaned in close. So close that Peter expected her to kiss him. Instead she whispered in his ear. "I know your secret Peter."

Peter felt his stomach drop. No doubt his face was turning a bright shade of red. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be shy," Selina slithered a hand down his chest; tracing his physique with a finger. "I've known since you came in."

Her other hand landed on his knee at first but quickly crept up the leg until it reached his crotch and pressed down. Almost instantly his member, already semi hard from her little ticks, surged to nearly full hardness under her hand. She purred into his ear; her hot breath dripping with desire. "Mmmm, just as I thought."

"What...do...you...mean?" Adrenaline was starting to pump through the arachnid hero. Fight or flight kicked his senses into overdrive. Even a blind man would know what she was suggesting. The pursing of her lips, the way her tongue was flicking about. How her chest rose and fell. Another shot of blood plumped his member. Peter could easily see himself falling to her charms. In that moment, a stray thought saved him. _Gwen._

"Ummm…." Peter shot up out of his seat, nearly knocking her back on her butt. "Thankyoufortheinterviewmsselina." He spoke in one stream. Holding his notebook protectively around his crotch, Peter beat a quick escape from the wanton woman.

"It's Kyle by the way." She shouted after him. "Selina Kyle."

-CAT-


End file.
